What it means to forgive
by Lydia2
Summary: Frodo gets some good advice from Legolas who in turn is given the same advice. No Slash


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please don't sue.

Legolas stood on the very top of the highest tower in Minas Tirith. Only a day ago, Aragorn had been crowned King Ellasar at the gateway of the White City. The elf closed his eyes and spread his arms wide to take in the breeze. It had been a long journey from Mirkwood and he had missed climbing the enormous trees, though he had found other good trees along the way. Still, there was no place like home. He sighed and took a deep breath. There were many unfamiliar scents in the air, some of which were intriguing, while others were disgusting, though not comparable to a troop of Yrch. There was a slight essence of orc scent remaining from the battle weeks earlier, but it was barely discernable. He exhaled explosively at the thought and relaxed his stance. Too many innocent lives had been lost in all of the battles all over Middle Earth. He was very relieved that his friends from the fellowship, minus poor Boromir, had all survived, but he had heard reports that there had been battles in Mirkwood and the surrounding areas. Unfortunately, that was all he knew; he had not been able to learn who had died defending his home. _I should have been there defending it too. It was my responsibility and my fault that I wasn't there._ It was not a happy thought and he tensed up. Before he could relive the memories that had brought him on the Quest, however, a small hand crept into his. Legolas looked down in surprise since he hadn't heard anyone approach.

"Good afternoon, Prince Legolas," said Frodo. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you but this is the first chance I've had to talk to you alone."

Legolas's eyebrows went up in surprise at that. "What couldn't you say in front of the others?" He asked.

Frodo looked down for a moment and then tilted back his head again. Realizing that the hobbit would soon get a crick in the neck, he gracefully knelt down so that their heads were level. "I wanted to thank you for coming with me. I mean, I'm sure there were other things you would have preferred to do and people you miss seeing." He gulped. "I miss Bilbo, of course. But you must have a lot of people who miss you and whom you miss."

Legolas had a sudden turn of mind and said, "I was honored to come with you, elvellon. I'm sorry I put you through so much misery early on with my arguments with Gimli."

"Don't worry about that, nin mellon, it gave me something to hold on to in Mordor. My previous life I could not call to mind but you arguments stuck and reminded me of a time when we had enough leisure to have petty arguments, though I am glad that the two of you finally became friends." He broke off and turned his head. "And here comes the object of your insults." He said in an abnormally loud voice. 

Legolas laughed and mimed a blow at the hobbit. "My insults you impudent creature?" He said with the same loudness. He was rather impressed by Frodo's hearing. Then he looked at the ex-ringbearer's maimed hand and remembered sadly the reason for this hobbit's unusually acute senses.

Gimli reached the roof and said in mock offended tones. "Have you two been tarnishing my good name again?" He held his stern expression in place for a moment and then burst out laughing. He gently clapped Frodo on the back and then did the same to Legolas, only being gentle for fear the elf might fall against the recently recovered hobbit, who was still rather weak, though he wouldn't admit it. "So how do you feel today, Master Hobbit?" Gimli asked genially. He had been very worried about all four hobbits and everyone knew it despite his attempts to hide his concern. Not that anyone would dare admit to the knowledge out loud of course.

Frodo smiled gently and said, "I feel much stronger today. Thank you for asking." 

Legolas knew better though. With elvish eyes, it was easy to see the light shining from him, and the other members of the fellowship had also mentioned, out of Frodo's hearing, seeing a sort of glow about him similar to an elf's. Frodo himself was always embarrassed about all the attention he received. He did not feel at all heroic considering his failure to destroy the ring. At his suddenly melancholy expression, Legolas looked at the dwarf and silently asked him to leave with his eyes. 

Gimli correctly interpreted the expression and said in a perfectly normal voice, "I just came up here to see if you knew where Merry and Pippin are. They promised me a smoke-ring blowing contest and I finally have the leisure to take them up on the offer."

"You might try the kitchen," Frodo chuckled, "or maybe the garden."

Thanking him, Gimli took his leave. The elf and hobbit remained in their positions in silence for a long moment, Frodo staring at his feet while Legolas stared out over the city.

Finally, as the silence became uncomfortable, the elf prince broke the silence. "Would you like to talk about it?" he asked softly. 

Frodo looked up and abruptly burst into tears. Legolas followed his instincts and embraced the distraught hobbit. He sat down with Frodo holding onto him tightly. Eventually he was able to distinguish words among the sobs. "I feel like such a fake. Everyone is always praising me for destroying the Ring but really I didn't. I challenged Sauron himself and would have either destroyed the world myself or let Sauron take It. Gollum was really the hero. I feel like such a fool." 

Legolas let him talk himself out and then said, "That's why you are a hero." 

Frodo's head jerked up. "But…"

Legolas went on. "How many times did you have the chance to kill Gollum? How many times did you stay your hand and Sam's? It is your compassion that makes you a hero, Frodo. I will never know how I would have responded to the Ring, but I do know that I would have killed Gollum at my first opportunity. That might have doomed the world. You were the right person for the job. Don't ever doubt it." He hugged Frodo again and used the edge of his cloak to remove the evidence that he had been crying.

"Thank you," Frodo whispered. He got to his feet and respectfully took his leave of the elf, sensing that Legolas would not take well an attempt to apologize for breaking down.

Legolas smiled after him and waited a long moment for Frodo to get out of hearing range, which he did not underestimate. Then he spoke calmly, seemingly to thin air. "You can come out now." 

Someone chuckled from behind him, hidden in the shadows. "How long have you known I was there, nin mellon?" asked the king.

"The whole time, naturally. I'm just surprised Frodo didn't know."

"He did."

Legolas's eyes widened. "Well, he is very trusting isn't he? I doubt I would have had the courage to make such a speech, even to you. But since he did, I'll admit that I've felt rather superfluous on this Quest. I'm just an archer. Anyone else could have done better. Frodo has been a wonder. He refused the ring all the way to the fires of Mordor and only succumbed at the very end. And he trusted me—the one who allowed Gollum to escape and cause him so much misery."

His voice trailed off and he slumped. Then a hand fell on his shoulder. He looked up into the eyes of Aragorn, which did not contain the scorn he had half feared. "Blessed Eru, Legolas, think. Did you not here you own words to Frodo? Let me paraphrase them for your benefit. If Gollum had not escaped, the Quest would have failed. Frodo would probably not have made it through the Dead Marshes (if he had even found them, that is) without Smeagol's guidance. If he had, he would have doubtlessly tried to enter Mordor through the Black Gate and would certainly have perished, with the Ring ending up in Sauron's hand and the world destroyed. Things don't happen by chance, as I once heard Gandalf tell Frodo. You were following Illuvatar's plan without even noticing, for not even the Valar could have foreseen all this. Now, I know you are anxious to return home," Aragorn said, swiftly changing the subject, "but if you don't mind, stay a little while longer. I want you to stand witness at my wedding." He ended with a grin.

Legolas returned the smile and they embraced like brothers. "Now let's go see who is winning the smoke blowing contest—and whether there is a any food left in the kitchen after the hobbits came through. Suddenly I'm starving."


End file.
